


Hisoka: The Honorary Zoldyck (Until He Was One)

by Lilhappy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay Panic, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Hisoka, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilhappy/pseuds/Lilhappy
Summary: Basically, little scenes from Killua's point of view on how Hisoka joined his family by dating Illumi. Besides, I wanted soft Hisoka, so I wrote soft Hisoka.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	Hisoka: The Honorary Zoldyck (Until He Was One)

Killua isn’t exactly sure when it started, but he can’t seem to shake Hisoka off. He’s everywhere. It was fine in the beginning, when Gon and him barely saw him, and when they did, it was by chance. But now? He was everywhere. The young teen was even seeing him at his house! 

The Zoldyck family prodigy was surprised the first time Hisoka was in his home. The clown man was in the kitchen making a pie. The young boy jumped so high in surprise, his feet came above the counters. 

“Hello!” the clown said, waving slightly. His hands were sticky with whatever filling he was making, dying them red. 

Cautiously, Killua replied a “hi” of his own and slowly moved towards the fridge. He just wanted a snack, like carrots or grapes. He came down here for a reason, and he wasn’t going to go back to his room until he had what he wanted. 

Small problem though. There was nothing appetizing in the fridge. Killua groaned and slammed the door close. He turned around and jumped. The clown man was right behind him holding an apple. 

“It’s the only thing I haven't used yet,” the older male said. Killua looked down at the apple, then back at the man’s face, and back down at the apple. The teenager gingerly took it and inspected it.

“It’s not poisoned, is it?” he asked. 

Hisoka laughed and shook his head. “You’re brother would kill me if I did that, and I prefer being on his good side.”

The answer was good enough for Killua, because it was true. Illumi would kill the clown if harm came to him. Killua said his thanks and took a bite of the apple. It was a good apple.

* * *

The next time Killua saw Hisoka at his house again, it was when Gon was over as well. The teenagers walked in on the clown man trying to teach Illumi how to play a block video game. The older Zoldyck was thoroughly confused and Hisoka was finding amusement in it. 

“Hello!” Gon said. 

“Gon!” Hisoka shouted. “Come! Sit and play with us.” The green- haired boy looked at Killua like he was asking for permission, who just shrugged. Gon grinned and vaulted himself over the couch and took an extra controller the clown man was holding and joined their game. Killua sat next to his best friend, but decided to opt out of playing. 

The younger of the teenagers had to admit it was funny watching Gon and Hisoka try to teach Illumi how to play. Gon turned out to be a master miner and monster slayer. Illumi found out he preferred to stay at the base the three of them created and work on the animals and farms. It came as a shock to Killua that Hisoka liked to build. It was such a peaceful thing to do and it didn’t really match with Hisoka’s vibe.

It was even more interesting watching Illumi get heated over one of the mobs destroy his wheat farm. There was a giant crevice in the middle and water was flowing everywhere. “Dammit!”he shouted. “I just finished! No, I need to gather more seeds and dirt and fix this mess!”

Hisoka laughed at his friend’s (maybe friends? Killua wasn’t sure what they were) misfortune, but went to go help him anyways. “You can farm the wheat that is fully grown and they’ll give you some extra seeds so you don’t have to go punch a bunch of grass,” he said. The older male also brought over some dirt to where Illumi was and put it into a chest nearby. He also stashed some extra seeds, potatoes, beats, carrots, and bone meal in there as well. 

Gon eventually made it back to their base- with a whole pack of dogs, by the way- and dumped all of his goods into the chests. That was when Killua decided he would join in. The teenagers even managed to defeat the dragon by the end of the night and Hisoka and Illumi got a functioning village built with villagers and all. 

It was a fun night, to say the least.

* * *

Killua was not expecting to see Hisoka in Illumi’s bed. It was the last thing on his list of worries, and he was not ready for it at all. 

Kikyo had wanted everyone down in the dining room for lunch that day and had sent the teen up to fetch his older brother. He knocked, but opened the door before he even got a reply. “Mother wants you- OH MY GOD!” 

There was a shirtless Hisoka sitting up in the bed next to a sleeping Illumi. The clown waved and said, “hello!” The older Zoldyck shifted and raised himself up slightly, his sleep disrupted by Killua’s shouting. 

“What is it?” the older sibling asked.

Still surprised by what he witnessed, Killua managed to stutter out “mom wants everyone in the dining room for lunch.”

The clown grinned. “I guess that must mean I got to go. Wouldn’t want to intrude in on your family gathering.” The older male started to leave the bed, but Illumi stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“No, you’ll stay for lunch,” he said, before letting his head fall back into his pillow. Hisoka nodded and covered up his legs again.

The clown man turned to the younger Zoldyck and said, “I’ll get him up. Go tell your mom we’ll be done in a few minutes.” Killua nodded and ran out of the room like a bat flying out of hell. 

Kikyo wasn’t exactly surprised to hear Hisoka would be joining them for lunch. She just simply orders the staff to set an extra plate for their guest. Killua was still recovering, but he couldn’t help but ask himself one question.  _ How long has this been going on?  _

Apparently long enough that no one really questions Hisoka’s presence at the table for the entirety of lunch.

* * *

The young teenager scowled himself for not noticing the relationship sooner. After finding out the way he did, it became so obnoxiously clear Illumi and Hisoka were dating. _ Some assassin skills, _ he thought bitterly. Gon might have a small role in his softness, with him being the literal embodiment of an angel, but Killua wasn’t going to hold that against him. It could be a good thing. 

The relationship between the clown man and his older brother seemed to be a good thing as well. Hisoka wasn’t being as much of a creep towards Gon anymore, and Illumi wasn’t keeping tabs (stalking) Killua anymore. It was a win for everyone. 

It still unsettled the teen though. Illumi has never been one who was good at expressing emotions. But here he was, showing the most emotion the young Zoldyck has ever seen on his brother’s face. The two older males were often found sparring, or playing video games, or simply enjoying each other’s presence in silence.

The two of them may not have always gotten along, but they were family. Killua still cared for his older brother, and his older brother cared for them. They just showed it in a different way than a normal family would. Illumi was happy being with Hisoka, which made Killua happy. 

Hisoka became a common occurrence in the Zoldyck household. The clown man also became semi-close with the other Zoldyck children, especially Kalluto. The youngest Zoldyck member became very interested in Hisoka’s nen and fighting style. The older man was more than happy to show him a few moves. When Hisoka wasn’t with Illumi, there was a high chance he was sparring with Kalluto. When he wasn’t with either of them, he was in the kitchen baking (which Killua thinks is a weird hobby for him) or out doing jobs. 

The clown was over so often, his absence left a hole in the house’s atmosphere. It was strange. It was like some warmth from the (more often than not) cold house was sucked right out when he was gone. It was as if the man brought life to this usually barren area. Killua realized that was why he hated being at the house. He hated the darkness there. But with Hisoka there, it actually felt like a home, and Killua enjoyed being there. 

It became increasingly noticeable the time Hisoka and Illumi were having an argument over something only they and God himself knows about. Hisoka didn’t come over for a solid month and his absence was obvious. It was such a drastic change, even the other family members and staff started to miss having the clown over. Illumi’s mood seemed to stone over and Kalluto always seemed mopey. It got to the point where Killua ended up stepping in to try and fix whatever happened between the two of them. 

The Zoldyck prodigy child found Hisoka at a bar when he was out with Gon. He noticed him by chance, but he took the opportunity. Storming into the building, completely ignoring the shouts of the bartender yelling at him he’s not allowed inside there, he approached the clown man. 

“Make up with my brother,” he demanded. Hisoka looked down at the young boy with a raised eyebrow and turned back to his whiskey. 

“It’s more complicated than you think, Killua,” the man said. “I can’t just say sorry to him and expect everything to be alright again.”

The teenager rolled his eyes. “Sure it is, watch.” He then turned towards Gon, who followed him inside, completely confused on why his friend ran off. “Gon, I’m sorry for running off on you like that.”

“You’re forgiven, Killua,” the cheery boy said. The teenagers turned towards the man, who just sighed.

“Sir!” The bar man shouted. “Please tell your kids they need to leave.” Hisoka just waved his hand at the man, ignoring him completely. 

“You’re children,” that clown said. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Killua shrugged. “Maybe not about what you guys are arguing about, but I know my brother, and I can assure you, he will forgive you if you say sorry.” He hesitated on the next bit, but figured HIsoka would need to hear it if he was to convince him to go back to his brother. “He misses you a lot, and the house hasn’t been the same since you left.”

Hisoka looked down at the teen for a solid minute before he spoke. Turning back to his temporarily forgotten whiskey in his hand, he said, “I’ll go visit him later tonight.”

“He’s working.”

“I know.” Hisoka smiled softly. “Go on now. I’m going to finish my drink.” Satisfied, Killua nodded and left the bar quickly, Gon trailing right behind him.

Hisoka and Illumi eventually sorted out their problems and the clown man was back at the Zoldyck household often again. The young teenager couldn’t help but feel proud he had a small part in that.

* * *

The last person he expected to have a conversation about gay awakenings was Hisoka. He might have been honorarily part of the family, but that didn’t mean he was a ‘go-to’ for personal problems. The silver haired boy was looking for Illumi to panic to, but found the clown man instead. 

“Where’s my brother,” Killua asked. He was slightly out of breath and was on the verge of having a panic attack. The clown man must have quickly assessed that (despite KIllua trying his best to hide that fact) and looked down at the teen in concern.

“He’s out,” he said. Making careful steps towards the teen, the clown man gently reached out towards Killua. “Are you alright?”

“No,” the teen said simply. He didn’t feel like it was necessary to elaborate. 

Growing even more concerned, Hisoka knelt so he was level with the much shorter boy. The older male knew it was a long shot asking, but he figured he could try. “What happened?” 

And Killua did hesitate, but the gentle touch from the usually violent man told him Hisoka had no malice intent in his questions. “I’m gay,” he said, but it sounded strained and rushed, like it took so much force to spit out the words. In a way, they kind of did. 

“I’m sure your parents would care too much about that,” Hisoka said. 

Killua made a distressed sound and fell into a crouching position onto the ground. “I know that, so that’s not the problem!” Hisoka sat down criss-crossed in front of the teen.

“Then what is the problem?”

“It’s Gon!”

“I don’t think he’d care either.”

Groaning and falling completely onto the floor, Killua was starting to slightly pull on his silver hair, staring down at the ground in frustration. “It’s not that either.” He didn’t want to say it out loud. Killua didn’t want to say his gay awakening was Gon himself. As it turns out, he didn’t need to. Hisoka figured it out pretty quickly. 

Instead of saying it though, the older male said, “I realized I wasn’t straight because of a group of acrobats I was in the same circus with.” The teen looked up at the clown man in confusion. “We were all pretty close. I’d often run along the tight ropes with them and we’d play pranks on the other performers between shows.”

Killua released his hair and looked up at the clown man expectantly. Hisoka continued. “It wasn’t until our last day together did I realize that I like one of the boys a little more than the others,” the older man said. “I decided I’d tell him before he left because I’ve always been the type of person who was straight forward with my feelings, good or bad response be damned.”

“What was his reaction?” Killua asked. 

Hisoka smiled gently. “He said he didn’t like me the same way I liked him.” Killua’s mood plummeted and he let his head fall back into his hands. 

“What was the point of this story?”

Hisoka laughed. “Let me finish first. He did, however, tell me, that he still thought of me as a good friend. We stayed in touch for a long while.”

“Why’d you stop talking?” 

Hisoka shrugged. “Not sure,” he said truthfully. “I can only assume he lost my number somehow, or something happened to him to where he couldn’t talk anymore.”

Killua sighed. “How does this apply to me?”

“Gon is a kind soul,” The older male said. “He wouldn’t just stop being friends with you just because you like him more than just a friend and he doesn’t feel the same way as you. I can safely assume he’d be  _ thankful  _ you trust him enough with that information.”

Killua chuckled. “That's true.”

Hisoka ruffled the young teen’s hair and stood up. “It’s always scary telling someone how you feel,” he said, “but you gotta take the chance if you want anything to happen further.”

Killua felt a bit better after that. “Thanks,” he said softly. The clown man just smiled and nodded, helping the teen off the floor.

“No problem.”

* * *

Gon was playing a video game with Hisoka while Killua was situated between the slightly taller teen’s legs reading a book. Gon and him were finally dating, all thanks to Hisoka that one day, and Killua was eternally grateful for him. The clown man himself was sitting at Illumi’s feet, who was also reading a book. Kalluto was between the two couples, watching the game intensely to try and learn how it was played. 

The atmosphere around them was peaceful and calming. Killua’s grandfather walked in at some point, asked Illumi a question (who gave a sound of acknowledgement to said question) and continued on his way. Other than that, no other member of the Zoldyck family disturebed them. 

Eventually, Illumi closed his books and shimmed his feet from under Hisoka and started for the kitchen. “Anyone want something to drink?” the eldest Zoldyck family member asked the group. There was a chorus of answers from the rest of the group. 

Hisoka smiled after the man fondly before turning back to his game. Killua noticed the look and pondered. Hisoka is only truly soft at moments like these, but so is Illumi. The silver haired teen couldn’t help but think they were perfect for each other. Killua smiled to himself and turned back to his book.

When Illumi came back holding a tray of drinks, the clown man hopped up to help his lover. They passed out the drinks and both disappeared into the kitchen to put the tray back. Killua didn’t notice the ring on his older brother’s finger until later that night.

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony, and did not go with Hisoka’s or Illumi’s vibes. There were white and red roses as centerpieces of the tables and matched with Hisoka’s red suit and Illumi’s white suit. Kikyo demanded the ceremony be as beautiful as possible, no matter the cost. She got her wish. 

The Zoldyck mother was crying and the Zoldyck father was beaming with pride. Killua himself was uncomfortable in his own simple, navy blue suit, but he was happy for the two. Gon- in his green suit that Killua loaned him- was beside the silver haired teen and was extremely happy for the two of them, bouncing his seat during the entire ceremony. Milluki spent his time grumbling and pulling at his suit’s collar. Kalluto and Alluka were in simple dresses, matching with each other. 

Hisoka and Illumi weren’t known for their public displays of affection. They usually kept it down to hand squeezing or leaning on each other in silence if they showed it at all. Killua never even saw them kiss once in all the years they were together. However, when they did to bind themselves together forever, the silver haired boy was swarmed with emotions. 

Hisoka was gripping onto Illumi’s waist and was slightly dipping him backwards. Illumi himself had his arms wrapped around the taller male’s neck and was seemingly to be pulling him closer. When they pulled apart, Hisoka was smiling brightly and Killua could see the small smile on his older brother’s face as well. 

There were cheers all round them. The newly wed couple looked out among the crowd of their friends and family and started for the church door. The crowd followed them outside and waved them off. The reception would be done at the Zoldyck household, but that wasn’t going to start for another couple of hours. 

Killua watched the white convertible drive off with the sign  _ Just Married!  _ written on a sign on the tailgate. He couldn’t help but smile widely. His brother was happy with Hisoka, and that made Killua happy. 

Hisoka was no longer an honorary Zoldyck ,either, but was now an official member of the family. 


End file.
